Safety seats for children are commonly provided in vehicles. A typical safety seat for a child has a crotch belt to which is attached a buckle that receives either a single tongue connected with a pair of shoulder belts or a pair of tongues connected with a pair of shoulder belts. In order to retain the child securely in the seat, the pair of shoulder belts are interconnected to form a chest harness which is maintained against the shoulders of the child.